Learning Strategies
by YukimuraAme
Summary: Chapter 7 up: It's a Happy Ending, isn't it? PLEASE read and review! I'm begging!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything appearing from all chapters of this fic, do not belong to me. Only the plot does.**

**Summary: Something bad happened to someone from RikkaiDai. Want to know more? Read on...**

**Learning strategies**

_Chapter 1: Mystery of the missing spectacles_

"Where are my spectacles?" Big drops of perspiration started forming around Rikkai Dai Fuzouku's Gentleman. He searched high and low for his beloved spectacles but he could not find them.

Just then, Niou Masaharu strolled in, whistling. He caught sight of the Gentleman behaving strangely and inquired, "Yo you, what's wrong?"

The Gentleman turned around and gave a dangerous glare at the trickster. "I suggest you give it back now." The Gentleman demanded dangerously.

"Give what back?" The trickster stared blankly at his doubles partner.

"MY SPECS! MY SPECS! How do you suppose I'm going to sit for my math paper this afternoon without my specs, Niou Masaharu!" The Gentleman had lost his cool finally, and exploded.

The trickster merely smirked and shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way. "Humph. Who knows where you've hidden your spectacles." He said and walked away.

"Niou, do not think that I don't know what you're up to. I'm the only one who can compete against you for the top mathematician prize this year! Do you think that you can stop me just by stealing my specs?" Yagyuu threatened through clenched teeth.

Niou shrugged, "Who cares about the prize." And he walked off casually, resuming his whistling.

"NIOU!" Yagyuu Hiroshi howled painfully.

_to be continued...

* * *

_

**A/N: Who stole Yagyuu's spectacles? Was it really Niou? Review to find out! Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As mentioned before. Refer to chapter 1**

**Summary: Something bad happened to Rikkai Dai's Yagyuu Hiroshi and the truth will be out more or less, in this chapter.**

**YukimuraAme: This story is actually inspired by a story of a kid stealing something from her brother to improve her results, as well as a picture of Fuji (Just go to the Nov 12 entry of my homepage to view the pic). Hopefully someone will enjoy this fic. Oh, and please, please, please, read and review. Many thanks!**

**Learning strategies**

_Chapter 2: Uncovering the secret to success_

_A week ago_

The examination before the summer holidays was around the corner. Kikumaru Eiji really did not know what to do with his grades. He walked dejectedly on his way to the tennis clubhouse of Seishun Gakuen.

"Fujiko!" Upon seeing a certain honey-brown haired boy, Kikumaru Eiji bounced into the clubhouse and draped one arm over his best friend's shoulder.

"Yes, Eiji?" Fuji turned around to face Kikumaru, with a smiling face.

Kikumaru stared momentarily at his friend, speechless.

Fuji closed his book and reached up to touch Kikumaru's forehead. "Are you alright, Eiji? You looked pale."

"NYA! Fujiko! You are wearing spectacles. Since when have you started wearing spectacles?!" Kikumaru pulled off Fuji's hand and pawed at Fuji's spectacles. Fuji dodged every single "attack" while chuckling.

"Eiji, I've been wearing spectacles for a few years now, but I only wear them when I'm reading." Fuji took off his spectacles and kept it into his bag. "Saa… let's go for practice now." Fuji picked up his racket and made his way out of the clubhouse, leaving Kikumaru in the room, deep in thoughts.

Just then, Kikumaru saw a thick, old and green book lying on one of the benches. "Hoi Hoi! This is rare nya!" Kikumaru bounced excitedly over and picked up the book, the one and only all data recorded notebook of Inui Sadaharu! He started flipping through it and then, he found what he was looking for. Right in the middle of the book, written in thick black ink:

**"First year top three places: Inui Sadaharu, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Shuusuke"**

**"Second year top three places: Inui Sadaharu, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Shuusuke (Tezuka Kunimitsu topping in mathematics and physics). (Fuji Shuusuke topping in Art and Design.)"** There were red circles around the two names.

"Nya? All tennis players? I'm a tennis player too, but why am I not a top scorer? Hmm… I get it! Seigaku's top pupils are all bespectacled nya. If I want to do well, I need to get myself a pair of spectacles!" Kikumaru bounced happily, proud that he had uncovered the secret to success!

He thought of all those bespectacled friends he had known and suddenly, he knew what he had to do.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Ok, I know this is stupid. Haha, but I just can't help writing. Flames and reviews are all welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Kikumaru decided that it was time to work on his constant bad grades by... getting spectacles!**

**Learning strategies**

Chapter 3: The way to success

_Back to the present in Hyoutei Gakuen_

Oshitari Yuushi shut his lockers with a slight act of irritation which could be detected by nobody. He picked up his bag and started out of the door just as Shishido Ryou came in.

"Aa! Oshitari!"

"Nanya?" Oshitari replied with a tinge of hidden irritation in his voice.

"Have you changed you spectacles? This one looks weird." Shishido stated plainly.

"No. Apparently someone is so perverted and deprived as to steal my best pair of spectacles. Fortunately I had an extra one in my bag." Oshitari answered impatiently and walked out of the clubhouse.

Shishido stared and shrugged. "Maybe it's just some crazy fan girl." He mumbled.

_Seigaku_

"Alright class, pass the papers to the back after you've taken one. We'll start promptly at 11, according to the clock." The teacher instructed as she passed out the papers to the students.

It was the first day of examinations and Kikumaru Eiji was all prepared for his first paper. He got his papers and silently took out his secret weapon which he had just acquired, this morning. It was a pair of rimless spectacles. Kikumaru smiled to himself.

"This is a pair of spectacles from a genius, I'm going to make it this time!" Kikumaru said to himself as he started wearing the Hyoutei Tensai's spectacles. To his surprise, the spectacles fitted so well, his vision did not change, he did not see anything special, nor did he see the light of wisdom. It does not even affect his eye sight at all.

"Hmm…am I short sighted too?" Kikumaru wondered to himself. But then he decided to shrug it off. He proceed on to reading the question through Oshitari's spectacles but…to his horror, he did not understand a single word from the passage!

"Strange! This pair of spectacles is supposed to help me with my papers!" Kikumaru started perspiring as he realized that the spectacles weren't effective at all! "Oh dear!" Kikumaru tried to read through the other passages in his paper but no matter how many times he has read through the passages, he did not understand the questions.

_After the exam_

"Fujiko! Fujiko!" Kikumaru ran after his best friend straight after the exam.

"Yes, Eiji?: Fuji turned around with a smile.

"Fujiko, could you take a look at this pair of spectacles for me nya?" Kikumaru handed Oshitari's spectacles over to Fuji. Fuji took a look at the pair of flawless spectacles and stared back blankly at Kikumaru.

"What is wrong with these glasses?" Fuji asked.

"Nya, it doesn't improve my ability to answer the questions." Kikumaru answered.

"You mean it does not improve your eye sight?" Fuji counter checked if he had heard wrongly.

"Yeah nya." Kikumaru decided not to tell the truth.

Fuji stared at the rimless spectacles again and then, it dawned on him that the pair of spectacles was one without a degree.

"Eiji? Where did you get this pair of glasses from?" Fuji asked.

"I… I bought it nya." Kikumaru lied.

"Saa… this is a pair of glasses without degree. You need to get your eyes checked before purchasing a pair of glasses which suit you." Fuji explained as he handed the pair of degreeless spectacles back to Kikumaru.

Kikumaru stared at the pair of spectacles for a while. Now he understood why the spectacles had not worked!

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: It's all about specs. The first strategy didn't work. What will Kikumaru do next?**

**Learning strategies**

Chapter 4: The Alternative way to success

Kikumaru Eiji woke up as early as 4am in the morning. He washed up, ate breakfast, changed and slipped out into the cool morning air at 5am. He made his way towards a hidden bicycle nearby and rode his way towards Kanagawa!

After two hours of hard work, Kikumaru Eiji emerged from Rikkai Dai Fuzouku, with a pair of golden rimmed spectacles in his hands. "I'm going to make it this time nya." He grinned from ear to ear as he bounced as quickly as he could away from Rikkai Dai Fuzouka, back to Seigaku.

_Seigaku_

"Alright people, pass the remaining papers back to me now. You may begin the paper at 11am according to this clock." The teacher instructed.

As soon as Kikumaru got his question paper, he took out his yet another secret weapon – Yagyuu Hiroshi's spectacles! He had taken great pain to wake up so early in the morning just to go over to Rikkai Dai and "borrow" Yagyuu's spectacles. He had heard that Yagyuu was genuinely short sighted and what's more, he is good at every single subject! Kikumaru knew that he was going to make it this time round.

He wore the pair of spectacles carefully and this time, his whole vision changed entirely. The paper in front of him reduced in size and so did the words! Kikumaru took off the spectacles and looked at the paper again, everything was normal. So he tried the spectacles on again and once again, the paper reduced its size right in front of him, and so did the words. The words had become so tiny that it was impossible for him to read at all.

"Oh no! I need this magic specs." Kikumaru lamented. Without the "magic" of the spectacles, Kikumaru feared for his report card. But this was going nowhere. He could not understand the questions without the spectacles but he could not see the words properly with the spectacles! Kikumaru sat at his seat, helplessly, staring at his question paper.

_After the exam _

"Hoi, Hoi, Fujiko nya!" Kikumaru called after his best friend again.

"Yes, Eiji?" Like always, Fuji smiled as he turned to face his best friend.

"Ne, Fujiko, tell me how does it feel like when you have your spectacles on."

"Saa… I see things better, clearer." Fuji answered.

"Nya? So it doesn't cause the things you see to reduce in size?"

"Nope. Why?" Fuji started to sense something. Kikumaru has been asking a lot about glasses lately, especially right after Kikumaru spotted him with his glasses on. Fuji thought that Kikumaru might be up to something.

"I see nya! Thanks Fujiko, I gotta go back and study nya!" Kikumaru turned and sped off, leaving a worried Fuji behind.

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: This is all about specs. Now who's the next bespectacled sacrifice of Kikumaru Eiji?**

**Learning strategies**

_Chapter 5: Yet another way to success_

Poor Kikumaru Eiji sat at his study table and stared painfully at the piles of notes in front of him. He knew he was not going to make it, unless he finds a pair of spectacles which can bring him success. He thought over what had happened this morning, he realized that Yagyuu's spectacles weren't good enough. Yagyuu was not the top scorer in Rikkai Dai anyway, Yanagi Renji was. But Yanagi has perfect eye sight so it was impossible to "borrow" Yanagi's spectacles, unless Yanagi loves to wear degreeless spectacles like Oshitari.

Suddenly, it struck Kikumaru that all he needed to do was to "borrow" some top scorer's spectacles! And there are just perfect bespectacled ones in his own school. Fuji was out, he'll never get his best friend into trouble; Tezuka was out too, he's too stern to mess with. That left with…

"I'M A GENIUS NYA!" Kikumaru bounced and bounced on his bed with sheer delight.

_Next day in Seigaku_

Kaido Kaoru walked into the clubhouse and saw his senior rummaging in his bag.

"Inui-senpai, is there a problem?"

Inui continued searching Kaido's bag without looking up. "My spectacles, have you seen them?"

Kaido shook his head and started walking towards his bag. He stopped short suddenly because it had struck him that his senior could not see his gesture without glasses. "No, but I think they won't be in my bag."

Inui Sadaharu looked up, finally, from his search. "Oh, that was your bag?"

"Aa." Kaido answered.

"Sorry." Inui mumbled and started moving on to the next bag. As he was just about to start searching again, "Senpai, that's Fuji-senpai's bag." Kaido's voice sounded again.

Inui moved again and bent down, just about to start his search again when Kaido's voice sounded again, "That's Echizen's."

Inui sighed. "Kaido, could you tell me where's my bag then? I want to get my extra pair."

Kaido pointed to the bag at the other end and said, "There."

Inui stood glued to the spot and remained motionless for a moment. "Kaido, if you'd remember this, I can't see where you're pointing." Inui reminded.

"Oh, sorry senpai." Kaido mumbled apologetically.

* * *

"You may begin." The teacher announced. 

Once again, Kikumaru Eiji took out his new weapon, The Spectacles belonging to their very own top scorer of Seigaku! Kikumaru placed the question paper carefully in front of him and he closed his eyes. He took the spectacles and started wearing it carefully. Now that he had gotten the perfect tool to success, he was so excited. He could not wait to see what magic this strong pair of spectacles could bring him.

As he opened up his eyes once again and saw the world through Inui's spectacles, he was utterly shocked out of his life! This pair of spectacles sure was powerful. The whole world twisted into a ball of colorful mess. He can't see anything and he was feeling dizzy and nausea instantly!

"Nya! Is this how a top scorer sees the world?" Kikumaru grumbled to himself.

_After the exam_

"Fujiko!" Kikumaru wailed as he pounced at his best friend.

"What's the matter?" Asked a concerned Fuji. His usual smile was nowhere to be seen. Instead, the genius was frowning.

"Fujiko! I'm done for! Look at this pair of spectacles!" Kikumaru thrust Inui's spectacles into Fuji's hands.

Fuji took a look at the glasses in his hands and instantly recognized the glasses. "Why do you have Inui's glasses with you?" Fuji asked, puzzled.

"Nya? I want to know if Inui's spectacles suited me." Kikumaru answered.

"Eiji, you can't just try on any glasses. You have to get your eyes checked before getting one which suits you." Fuji explained again. "Inui's glasses are apparently too deep for you."

Kikumaru stared at the pair of Inui spectacles. If Fuji is correct, there was only one last thing which he could do.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Is Kikumaru fated to fail his exams again, or is there acutally some way for him to improve? Find out in this last chapter of Learning Strategies.**

**A/N: Happy New Year to all! Hope you all have a great 2008 ahead!**

**Learning strategies**

_Chapter 6: The last resort_

Kikumaru rushed to the nearest eye care centre to get his eyes checked and spectacles made. When he had gotten his eyes checked, he waited eagerly for his spectacles to be ready, only to hear that his eye sight was perfectly alright. Kikumaru refused to leave unless he got his spectacles so the optician had no choice but to make one for him. Kikumaru was later told that he was required to collect the spectacles next week.

"Nya? But my exams would already be over next week!" Kikumaru wailed.

"I'm so sorry, sir, we are unable to present you with your glasses right away." The optician replied apologetically.

Kikumaru walked out of the shop in a daze. If only he could just get any pair of spectacles but the events from the past few days had clearly taught him that any spectacles just wouldn't do. It must be a pair with degree and something which suits him, and preferrably, something which belonged to some genius or top scorer. He felt so dejected.

Half an hour later, Kikumaru realized that he had trudged unknowingly to the Fuji's residence. He met Fuji and decided to tell him everything. After listening to Kikumaru's story, Fuji sat quietly for a moment, deep in thoughts.

"Eiji, I can help you. But you'll have to read all history chapters for me by tonight. I'll let you have my glasses tomorrow in exchange for studying for me, deal?" Fuji finally said after the long silence.

"Hoi, Hoi Fujiko, you'll really help me?" Kikumaru could not believe his ears.

"Yes. If you'll study my history exam for me." Fuji replied, smiling.

"It's a deal nya!" Eiji cried happily and took the book from Fuji before studying furiously.

_Next day _

"Here you go." Fuji handed Kikumaru his spectacles.

"3 Q, Fujiko! You're the best nya!" Kikumaru wrapped his arms around his best friend in a tight hug.

"Here are the maps and be sure to stop writing at 12noon." The teacher reminded the pupils. "You may begin."

As Kikumaru held Fuji's spectacles in his hands, he felt the 'power' and 'magic' exuding from it. He trembled slightly from the excitement and anticipation on how Fuji's spectacles was going to change his fate altogether. He put on the spectacles carefully and truly, the question paper before him changed entirely. It came into view perfectly and the questions looked so easy. Kikumaru breezed through the history paper that day.

Fuji's spectacles were invincible! Now he knew what he should do for his subsequent papers.

_The End_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: It's a Happy Ending, isn't it?**

**A/N: A bonus chapter to thank all of you who'd kindly read and reviewed this pathetic story, haha. Thank you and have a nice year**

**Learning strategies**

Bonus chapter: The End of it all

_End of examinations_

Kikumaru Eiji stepped out of the classroom. No, there's an understatement. Kikumaru Eiji bounced out of the classroom, took a deep breath and took off his red spectacles. "Hoi, Hoi! Exams are finally over nya!" Kikumaru smiled at his best friend and dropped the pair of red spectacles into Fuji's spectacle collection box.

Fuji was a great help for the past one week. He'd prepared different pairs of spectacles for Kikumaru. Six remaining papers, six different pairs of coloured spectacles! Fuji felt that Kikumaru looked better in red which matches his hair, so he kept the last pair for the last day, supposed to bring him the most powerful magic of wisdom on this last day. In return, Kikumaru only had to studying for Fuji.

After Fuji had packed his spectacles away, Kikumaru said goodbye to his friend and headed off on another** mission**. On his way, Kikumaru thought about how helpful and of course, invincible, Fuji had been. "Fujiko really is a genius nya. I study for him, and he just get all the information from me through staring at me. If only I have his powers, I don't need the spectacles anymore. Hoi, hoi, gotta hurry nya!"

_In Hyoutei Gakuen_

Oshitari Yuushi took his time to get to the clubhouse. He dreaded the thought of seeing Gakuto and Atobe. Those two have been teasing and laughing at his current pair of glasses and the genius of Hyoutei was absolutely irritated. When he got to the clubhouse, he was glad that he had successfully avoided his captain and doubles partner. He opened his locker and then, he saw something which made his actions froze in mid air. He picked up his flawless, rimless spectacles and scrutinized it. After he was sure there was nothing wrong with the spectacles – no tracking devices installed, no cracks, no traps – he muttered under his breath, "So, this crazy fan girl had finally decided to give back my spectacles huh?"

_In Rikkai Dai Fuzouku_

"Niou! What are you up to?" The Gentleman of Rikkai Dai picked up his spectacles and twirled it in front of his team mate's face. "So, you've finally decided to give me back my specs only after the exams?"

The trickster looked up innocently and shrugged. "Apparently I'm not the only one who hoped that you'll go down and stay down forever, Hiroshi-kun." Then one side of his lips pulled up into a crooked smile. He smirked at Yagyuu mockingly.

"Well, nobody can stop me by stealing my specs." Yagyuu challenged.

"Hmm…maybe we'll try stealing something else next time. Oh, and since you've gotten yourself another pair of specs, I guess you don't need this pair anymore right?" Niou stood up and snatched the spectacles from Yagyuu as he passed by, swiftly disguising himself as Yagyuu Hiroshi.

"NIOU!" The Gentleman of Rikkai Dai howled again.

_On a road in Tokyo_

A red headed boy had just returned from a long, tiring trip. He rode from Seigaku to Hyoutei then to Rikkai Dai in Kanagawa on his bicycle. "Zannen Munen Matta Raishuu! Happy Ending for all nya!" He sang as he whistled and rode on his bike leisurely.

_End!_


End file.
